Tynka
Tynka '('Ty and Ti/'nka') is the romantic pairing of Ty Blue and Tinka Hessenheffer. Ty is a total opposite of Tinka. She has mentioned that he's "denim" while she's "sequins." Ty said that Tinka is "A wackjob with good hair." He showed interest in her by asking to go on a second date. They danced together and Tinka kisses Ty on the cheek at the end of their date. Also, Ty and Tinka have a lot of chemistry. Caroline Sunshine, who plays Tinka, has acknowledged this couple on her Twitter, saying that her favorite episode is when Ty and Tinka went on a date. Caroline Sunshine has also tagged "Tynka" on Twitter. It has also been confirmed that Ty will be dating one of the main characters in season 3. It would most likely be Tinka. Tynka Moments 'Season 1' ''Give It Up *Ty laughs at Tinka's joke about Deuce's hair needing "a little help". Add It Up *Tinka and Ty go on a date. *Tinka and Ty dance together. *While they are dancing they are obviously having fun. *Ty asks Tinka out on a second date. *Tinka said she would think about going on a second date, but it probably wouldn't work out because they're total opposites. *Ty was willing to give back the 50 bucks Gunther gave him, and he apologized about taking the money. *Tinka says that Ty was a perfect first date. *After Tinka said she will think about going on a second date, she kisses Ty's cheek. *Tinka said she wasn't sure about going on another date because they are so different, not because she didn't like him or not want to go. *Ty said he would think about a second date, a lot. *Ty thinks Tinka has a good/beautiful hair. Age It Up *When Gunther asks out Danielle, you could see Ty and Tinka standing together in the background. *When Gunther told Ty he couldn't hang out with him because he had a cheerleader, Ty was left upset. That's when Tinka stepped in to scold Gunther because he was being rude. (Maybe Ty specifically). *When Tinka walked away in the same direction as Ty. Maybe to find Ty and cheer him up. Break It Up *When Ty and Gunther swapped clothes, Tinka was checking Ty out. *When Ty and Gunther swapped clothes, Ty and Tinka had matching outfits. *When Gunther said, "Ty looks good, don't you think?", Tinka was smiling and nodding. 'Season 2' Season 2 Opening Sequence *The scene from Add It Up where Ty and Tinka are dancing is on the theme song. This shot is the only one from season 1 that was carried over into the next season. This could possibly hinting them getting together in season 2. Camp It Up *Ty and Tinka play ping-pong together. *Ty didn't want to hurt Tinka with the "zing-pong" technique. *Tinka spent most of her day with Ty, just because she wanted him to "buff up" his "male pride". Split It Up *Tinka was smiling when she saw Ty on TV. Whodunit Up *Tinka put a note in Ty's locker *Ty thought Tinka was his secret admirer. *When he 'figured out" that was "Tinka", he seemed happy. Reality Check It Up '' *Ty made it clear that he disapproved when Rocky said that Tinka made her want to throw up; defending Tinka. Fanon Tynka Colour: *'Blue' = Ty's surname, and Tinka's colour dress on their date. (see Add It Up). 'Tynka Number:' *'4' = Episode number of their 1st date. 'Tynka Food:' *'Pickles' = Their first date was the Pickle Museum 'Tynka Day:' *'28th November' = Original air date of the episode "Add It Up" 'Tynka Instrument:' *'Alto saxophone' = The instrument that was playing when they danced. (see "Add It Up") 'Tynka Sport:' *'Ping-Pong' = The sport they played in Camp It Up. 'Tynka Fans' Offical Name:' *'Tynkarinas' 'Tynka BOSS:' *'Gunther Hessenheffer'= In Add It Up he choose Ty not Deuce or someone else, not? The other reason is that he wants to become his best friend to stay with Rocky! <3 In this way it would be the "Bluehessenheffer Family"!! 'Tynka Animal:' *'Kittens' = Tinka was "Bursting" kittens when Ty asked Tinka out on a date. 'Official Tynka Song:' *'Just The Way You Are by Bruno Mars' = Even with all the glitter and how weird Tinka is. Ty loves her for who she is <3 'Tynka Official Roleplayers (Dating):' *'@GlitteryTinka' *'@TyBlueX '= On twitter. They have been dating for a long time. Tynka Official RP on tumblr (bf and gif) *[http://askto-ty.tumblr.com/ http://'askto-ty.'tumblr.com/] *[http://sparkly-tinka.tumblr.com/ http://'sparkly-tinka'.tumblr.com/] Tynka Songs *A Year Without Rain - Selena Gomez *7 Things - Miley Cyrus *According To You - Orianthi *Not Alone - Red *Naturally - Selena Gomez & The Scene *Enchanted - Taylor Swift *Same Mistake - James Blunt *Lovers in Japan - Coldplay *Nothing in common-Christopher *Everything About You - One Direction *Stereo Hearts - Gym Class Heroes ft. Adam Levine *Save You Tonight - One Direction *It Girl - Jason Derulo *Today Was A Fairytale - Taylor Swift *Off The Chain - Selena Gomez & The Scene *We Found Love - Rihanna ft. Calvin Harris *Without you - David Guetta *Round and Round - Selena Gomez *Your Love Is My Drug - Ke$ha *Just The Way You Are - Bruno Mars *What Makes You Beautiful - One Direction *Breathing - Jason Derulo *No Air - Jordin Sparks *Girlfriend - Avril Lavigne *Your Song - Elton John *Uptown girl - Westlife *Strangely Beautiful- Shealeigh *Thunder- Boys Like Girls *Na Na Na- One Direction *Both Of Us - B.O.B Ft Taylor Swift *Dark Side- Kelly Clarkson *Foreign Language - Anberlin *More Than This - One Direction *Heart Vacancy - The Wanted Ty's opinion of Tinka *"A wackjob with good hair". Even though Ty says this he could have feelings for Tinka because he said he would have to think about another date with her. In WhoDunItUp, when Ty saw Tinka putting in a secret admirers note inside of his locker, he seemed happy that he thought It was her, until she said it was from somebody else. Tinka's opinion of Ty *Tinka thinks Ty was the "perfect first date". However, when Ty asked her out again, she told him he would think about it, because of all the differences they had with each other. Similarities *These are just some similarities between Tinka and Ty: *They are both in love with dancing. *They both seem to think they are great dancers. *They both seem to be self-centered. *They are not willing to give help or advice unless it's Rocky (Ty) or Gunther (Tinka). *They both seem to be a bit over protective of Rocky (Ty) or Gunther (Tinka). Fan Fiction Rosholine (Roshon Fegan and Caroline Sunshine ) ' ' To see more about Roshon and Caroline, click HERE Gallery To view all the Tynka pictures, click HERE External Pages *[http://tytinkalove.tumblr.com/ http:/'/tytinkalove'.tumblr.com/] (the official Tynka tumblr by @SamFreddieLove) *Tynka Category on Fanfiction.net *[http://askto-ty.tumblr.com/ http://'askto-ty'.tumblr.com/] *Tynka Fan Page on Facebook *Tynka on Tumblr *Tynka.fanpop.com *Tynka-Runther-DeCe tumblr *The Runther/Tynka/DeCe Wiki *RTD Team on Twitter Video Gallery Category:Ty Blue Category:Tinka Hessenheffer Category:Couples Simaiiliar to Tynka Category:Pairings Category:Roshon Fegan Category:Caroline Sunshine